Trees Everywhere
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Rizzrak hates trees, despises them. What if he were to be pitted against Nature's Prophet, Treant Protector, and Enchantress? Will Rizzrak prevail? Or will the three tree huggers make quick work of him? Rizzrak and Rubick are still not in the character list, so I had decided to use Necrolyte and Enchantress instead. Rated T because the fic is about a game of war and death, hoho!


A/N: Good day/afternoon/evening ladies? And gentlemen!

So sorry about the lack of updates, even after I had said I had gotten my muse back.

Here is a pseudo-sequel of some sort for my earlier work "You Do Not Mess With The Mohawk".

I strongly recommend you read that first before this one, if you already have, then have a good read!

Shoutout to NixAssassin98 who was the one who gave me the idea for this fic.

Disclaimer: DotA belongs to it's respective owners and DotA 2 belongs to Valve.

* * *

**TREES EVERYWHERE**

* * *

_Rustle._

_Woosh._

"Hoooo..."

_Crck!_

"Dammit, make it stop!" A pink goblin like creature screamed in irk, scratching at his cheeks while he fidgeted atop his menacingly mechanical suit.

"Stop what?" A slow nonchalant voice inquired.

"The trees... THE FREAKING TREES!"

"Oh? Afraid we can't _make the trees_ stop~" A man with a strange mask snickered. His voice sounding like a robot talking on a microphone.

"IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT-" The mech rider pushed a button, making his contraption buzz with life "-THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF"

The pink goblin laughed frantically, charging towards the trees near the Dire well, cutting most of them down with one swipe.

"Stop it, Rizzrak" A man with green skin and white eyes spoke, being the one who owned the nonchalant voice.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The pink goblin, Rizzrak screamed maniacally.

"Oh, I wonder what this button does~?" The masked man chuckled, pressing the power switch on Rizzrak's contraption, without him noticing.

"AHAHAHA!" Rizzrak laughed, prompting his machine to cut more trees. As the mech suit was about to slash at the trees, it had stopped mid-strike, earning the dissapointed groan of it's inventor.

"Better?" The green skinned man asked, raising a brow lazily.

"Meh, I still think the trees are conspiring against us" Rizzrak then proceeded to grumble to himself.

"And they say _I'M_ strange~!" The masked man chirped.

* * *

The game had started off quite normal. Exchanging deaths between the Radiant and Dire.

That is until Anti-Mage had successfuly managed to free farm for most of the early mid game, because the Dire were too focused on trying to gank Enchantress in the Radiant's jungle.

They failed time and time again, mostly due to the fact that she was being followed by two Centaurs and a Dark Troll Warlord.

Not to mention that she has two levels of her Untouchable and Heal, so yeah, it was pretty hard to kill her.

* * *

"MEGA KILL!" A loud booming voice echoed throughout the map, making the Heroes stop mid-strike.

"Why do you guys keep on feeding Anti-Mage?!" Rizzrak asked in irk, scratching at his cheeks.

"It was actually Invoker who died" The green skinned man stated flatly in his montone voice.

"Anti-Mage is our enemy, Invoker is our enemy-" His left eye twitched in irritation "How in the seven bloody hells does he get credited to kill his own ally?!"

"A bug, probably" The green skinned man replied.

"A what?!" The mech rider raised a brow quizically.

"Nothing"

"Come now!" The masked man pushed the both of the forward "My Observer Ward has seen Enchantress!" He chuckled in glee.

"It would just end up like every failed attempt" The green skinned man shrugged.

"Oh Rotund'jere, we have Rizzrak here with us now!" The masked man smiled, well at least under his mask he did.

"We failed almost every single time, _Rubick_" The green skinned man, Rotund'jere narrowed his eyes at the masked man, who was called Rubick.

"Just trust me~!" Rubick skipped onwards in glee.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Rizzrak looked dumbfoundedly at the skipping Magus.

"It is better if you see it for yourself" Rotund'jere sighed, following after Rubick.

* * *

A few seconds after going through the forest, they had managed to catch Enchantress off guard.

Rubick had lifted her in the air using his Telekenesis while Rotund'jere bombarded her with his Death Pulse and normal attacks.

"I HATE IT HERE!" Rizzrak screamed, frantically going around the forest, evading as much trees as possible.

"Err, Rizzy?" Rubick laughed nervously "Our enemy is just here!" The Magus pointed towards the floating deer woman "Right here!"

Rotund'jere slapped his forehead "Tell me again how this is going to be different?"

"Like so" A deep voice boomed from behind the Magus and the Necrolyte.

The instant the voice had talked a large tree man appeared out of nowhere and slammed the ground, successfuly trapping the two mages in place.

"Teehee~" Enchantress giggled, sending out her sprites to heal her injuries "Thanks Rooftrellen~!" She started throwing her magic-infused spears at the unlucky duo.

"Ahh! A little help, Rizzrak!" Rubick screamed frantically, feeling his strength being drained from him as a large seed started leeching at his life force.

"This is pitiful" A sixth voice entered the fray, it was a man with horns and a green beard "Let's finish this" he chuckled, sending magical orbs from his staff towards the two mages.

Rizzrak suddenly turned over to the commotion and his eyes widened in horror.

"GIANT TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed, instincts instead of sanity controlled him, prompting his machine to move towards the five heroes.

"AHAHAHAHAAHA!" He laughed manicly, sending his hook towards the three enemies, successfuly latching onto a tree behind Enchantress and damaging the other two.

"SLICESLICESLICESLICESLICESLCIESLICE!" He propelled himself towards the tree he had latched onto and pushed a button. This button had made a large circular blade whirl on the middle part of his mech suit, damaging the large tree and Enchantress.

"SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed, sending out his large Chakram towards the bearded man and large tree.

Rizzrak moved towards the two and started to hack at them "DIEDIEDIEDIEIDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Killing them both in quick succession.

Rubick and Rotund'jere were already freed from their vine-y shackles but were too shocked to move a single muscle.

"Eek!" Enchantress scurried off as quickly as she can, for the sprites were not able to do anything to her life force.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Rizzrak laughed, sending his hook towards the deer woman. Successfuly latching onto a tree in front of her, he grabbed hold of her neck using his chain "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"

* * *

"TRIPLE KILL!" A loud voice boomed which made Anti-Mage stop his farm session.

"What in?" He was shook out of his thoughts when a large rock had slammed itself to his side and he was temporarily stunned.

A blue skinned woman with white hair then proceeded to shoot arrows at the mage slayer in quick succession. Whispering something under her breath, a chilling wind encompassed the Anti-Mage making him unable to Blink away.

"Just my luck-" Anti-Mage had dropped dead after two succesful critical attacks.

* * *

"Ahaha! Woo!" Rubick cheered, patting the pink goblin's contraption on the back "That was QUITE the show, my friend!"

"Yes it was" Rotund'jere gave a small smile.

"Ha, those freaking trees had it coming!" Rizzrak laughed maniacally.

"I told you it would be different this time around~" Rubick chirped.

"We were lucky he does more damage when his blades hit the trees" Rotund'jere said nonchalantly.

"Aha! How unlucky for those three!"

* * *

"Oh, did I forget to say that middle was missing?" Invoker said smugly, sitting on a crate in the Radiant well.

"Hmp, shut up" The mohawk'd man retorted.

* * *

A/N: That concludes this fic!

I apologize for the bad 'sound effects' that I had placed in the first part of the story. I had wanted to experiment.

And the "Hoooo..." thing is the sound of the wind blowing. I hope that made sense.

Also, the other two Dire heroes are Drow Ranger and Earthshaker.

Many thanks for the time reading this, good day and cheerio!


End file.
